1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable camera system and a recording control method using a wearable camera capable of being worn on the clothing or body of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, in order to support the work of a police officer or a security guard, the introduction of a wearable camera used by being worn by the police officer or the security guard has been examined.
As the related art using the wearable camera, for example, there is a wearable monitoring camera system described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842. The wearable monitoring camera system described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 has a configuration in which an image signal and a voice signal from CCD camera means and microphone means which are worn on the body and a date and time information signal from built-in clock means are encoded by encoding server means accommodated in pouch means worn on the body and a captured image can be recorded by superimposing date and time information converted into character information on the captured image.
For example, in the wearable monitoring camera system described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842, when the police officer or the security guard wears the wearable monitoring camera system and records the image, it is considered that the police officer or the security guard pushes a recording button and thus, the recording of the image data is started.
For example, when it is considered that the configuration disclosed in the patent literature described above is applied to an immediate action of the police officer, there is a problem that it is necessary to record the situation of a wide scene of an incident such that more information to be helpful in inspecting the scene later remains. In order to solve the problem, the police officer merely wearing the wearable monitoring camera system described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 is not sufficient to record the situation of the wide scene of the incident. In the patent literature described above, since one wearable monitoring camera system is used by one security guard, when one wearable monitoring camera system is used, there are limitations in recording of the wide scene of the incident.